The invention relates to a multicell cyclone comprising a plurality of cyclone cells connected in parallel. The invention further relates to a method for producing a group of such cyclone cells.
Multicell cyclones of this type are known, for instance, from German Utility Model DE 298 19 335 U1. According to this document, the aforementioned multicell cyclones are used, for example, for the preliminary separation of particles in air filters. FIG. 1 of the aforementioned document shows a modular construction of the multicell cyclone in which the cyclone cells 20 are integrated between perforated plates 19. This creates a collection chamber between these perforated plates for the separated particles, which can be emptied through a particle discharge 26. The cyclone cells 20 are standard components and can therefore be produced cost-effectively due to the large production quantities. Combining the cyclone cells thus permits cost-effective implementation of a cyclone that requires a small unit volume in relation to the possible volume flow rate. However, it is not readily possible to combine an unlimited number of cyclone cells in a multicell cyclone. The greater the number of cyclone cells provided, the greater the problem of removing the separated substances through particle discharge 26. In operation, this may result in clogging in the individual cyclone cells. This has a negative effect on the separation result of the multicell cyclone and the pressure loss caused by the cyclone. Cleaning large arrays of cyclone cells therefore requires a plurality of particle discharge outlets, which increases the complexity of the design and affects the economic efficiency of the correspondingly equipped multicell cyclone.